Princess of Vocaloid and Prince of Sinnoh
by AjTheGeekMandel
Summary: (( Base off a Roleplay on Facebook.)) Rin from Vocaloid and Gold from Pokemon Special.


"I'll buy you a Popsicle sometime Rin?" Gold smiled flaunting his golden eyes.

Rin raised a brow as she smirked and tugged at her old friend's sleeve. "If you want to, but you better."

Gold gently took her hand and twirled her smirking. "Follow along then my dear sweet Rin. Say do you still enjoy oranges I think it was? My fair maiden princess."

Rin's cerulean eyes shone at the mention of oranges. "Of course I do! I'm actually surprised you remembered, being it so long sense the last time we've hung out." She smiled.

Gold fixed his golden eyes onto her cerulean eyes. "Your eye Princess Rin, they are beautiful, like 1,000 rainbows." He smiled sweetly and gently let her hand go. The male took her out to the nearest ice cream shop, taking a gentle stroll through the sakura tree park.

Rin blushed slightly, hating to give him the satisfaction. She wanted to keep her 'hard to get' rep up. "Humph...Thank you, Goldy. But 1,000 rainbows are a little much, isn't it?" She said, trying to knock him down a few pegs. She always liked to be the on top. "Your eyes are the pretty ones."

"A little too much, well for you off course not, you alone are priceless, no amount of beauty in this world even matches up to you." He took her hand twirling her to his chest as he smiles making direct eye contact winking to her as his left hand caressed her cheek. He then un twirled her. "My eyes are just Gold, nothing special my fair maiden."

"Got that righ-" She gasped at his next action as she caught a direct glimpse into his eyes. And they were captivating. "Pure Gold...Ah!" She shook her head. "U-Um!" She turned from him quickly. That was too dangerous.

Gold smiled sweetly at her and bowed to her. "Shall we continue on this stroll my dear princess?" He trailed down the stone path the night sky above each side surrounded by gorgeous cherry blossoms. "These trees, do not even match your beauty my fair maiden."

Rin nodded and slowly followed him, tugging at the hem of her shirt to look busy. "Um, Gold..." She spoke quietly, as if wishing she hadn't said anything in the first place. But now was better than ever. Maybe he'd forget what she would say tomorrow and not tease her about it.

Gold swayed his body back to her his chest a little ways away from hers. "Yes Rin? What is it? Are you okay?" He gently rested his warm smooth hand on her warm cute cheek gently he ran his thumb against her cheek as his Golden eyes were fixed once more on hers. "Your eyes...I want to..." She hesitated. "Se-..Just. Look at me." She caught her breath as she saw that he had already done so. "You...I-I mean. Just..." She frowned; she was getting so frustrated with herself. How come she couldn't talk right?

"My eyes? what is it? Me? My fair maiden is you alright?" Gold's voice was soft toned and light he spoke keeping eye contact his hand resting softly on her fragile cheek. The male gently moved his thumb along her cheek left and right slowly as he spoke his breath warm. His sent was that of lemons and a spice of cinnamon. With his left hand he gently moves a lock of her yellow angel like hair from her face.

I'm fine, you idiot..." She could feel her face getting hotter as a deeper blush tainted it. "Gold..." Her heart was beating faster. She just didn't know how to react to all of this. She needed to look away; she needed to stop this before it was too late. "I- Um..."

The male's heart was racing like a rapidash running across the plains. The male's lips began moving closer to the others slowly. He knew if he slowly connected his lips with hers she would move her head, he had to be rough with her. Gold rested his other hand on her other cheek gently so softly pressed as his right hand. His thumbs still caressed her cheeks. Prince Gold as he was a prince in the palace of sinnoh, he pressed his warm soft moist lips against hers gently. "..."

"...!" It all happened so quickly, she barely had time to react. Her eyes went wide with shock, but honestly she didn't know why she was surprised when she knew this would happen. She knew it would happen, but she didn't do a thing to stop it. Because deep down, she wanted it to happen. And she knew that too. So she did the only thing that came to mind. She kissed him back.

He kissed her for what seemed like minutes. The male's eyes were shut gently as cherry blossom leaves fell from the tress around where the two were standing. The male gently moved his lips off hers. He didn't want to remove them oh he just wanted to kiss her for ages. "...Rin..." His eyes were fixed on her eyes once more like magnets their eyes were to each other.

This time when his eyes met hers, she didn't bother to look away. Her grip tightened on the hem of her shirt due to her being nervous. What now...? "I...What?" Her heart still wasn't slowing down, she could hear it. She knew she was blushing. How humiliating.

Gold stepped back and smiled. "We uh better go get that Popsicle now." His cheeks were red as a Pokeball. He trailed up to the ice cream show window and stood getting her an orange flavored Popsicle. He handed it to her. "Your...lips taste like oranges...Rin you kiss good too.." Gold blushed looking away as he handed her the sweet snack.

She quickly took the cold treat and licked it, pouting at his comment. "W-Would you..Shut up? I mean-...Sorry." She frowned, she was very confused. She shouldn't be kissing her friends, right? That's not what normal teenagers do, right? Being an android, she didn't get a lot of this romance stuff. She could feel the emotions..But that doesn't mean she understood them.

Gold looked down at his folded hands his cheeks were so darn red, his heart was doing loops in his chest. Like a roller coaster ride HIS HEART WAS ON. "I-I am sorry! and I-It is okay.." Gold kissed her, well he always loved Rin forever he will, but its just dangerous to date due to there friends around them. But...one night of secrecy might now hurt anyone. "Rin would you like to come back to my Palace with me for a night?"

She blinked her cerulean eyes up at him when he made his offer. Instead of being stubborn and dragging her answer out she simply nodded, not trying to seem /too/ eager. "I guess so...I mean...I've never really..Been to a Palace. Just the Vocaloid Mansion." It was risky to be spending time with a guy like him..Him being so important. Tonight, though, she'd forget about all the problems this might cause. Instead, she'd enjoy the nostalgic feeling he brought along. Just talking to him brought memories of her past self to surface.

Gold smiled and extended his hand to her. "Then take this offer, one night...peaceful, nothing else matters but us." The males gold eyes gleamed from the moonlight now as they fixed onto her. She reached for his hand, her fingers curling midway at first as she seemed almost reluctant. Then she smiled and gripped his hand in hers. She had to forget the consequences for once. "I accept your little offer, Gold.."

-Time Lapse-

The Male had her hand gently locked with his. Her hands so soft gentle and smooth to the touch. "Welcome to the Palace Rin." It was all decorated for Christmas the beauty was breathtaking. Gold showed her up the drive way passed the large golden gates decorated with jewels.

"It's beautiful...And it's big...Like the Mansion..." Rin took in the sight before her. This Palace was a good size larger than the Mansion she lived in. Everything around this place was just breath-taking to her.

The male gave her a tour of the living hall. It was festive as well. A large Christmas tree stood in the living room. "This is the living hall where all of the people stay. He gently pulled her twirling her again to his chest near the decorated tree. "There all sleeping i think though." Gold whispered into her ear his hot breath down her neck.

To say the least, Rin was nervous. All the people here..They didn't know her. And certainly wouldn't take kindly to her being with their prince. She was a famous Japanese idol, yes, but this boy, he was a Prince. His voice alone seemed to send chills down her spine. What exactly was this feeling?

It was quite the pairing tonight, A Prince of Sinnoh and a famous Japanese idol. Then again it makes sense. Gold smiled sweetly at her as he untwirled her he winked. "Shall i show you the pool. Even though you might not be able to swim in it thought its quite the beauty such breathtaking beauty like yourself deserves to see." "Hey..I can swim, I won't break or anything." She rolled her eyes, jokingly. "And I do want to see that pool of yours." She was interested in it. If just the drive way was pretty, she could only imagine what the pool area would look like.

Gold opened the sliding glass door and held it open for her. "Fair maiden you first." Gold smiled and flaunted his eyes once more swaying his bangs to the side from his face. The smell that came from the water it was fresh and there was roses peddles in the pool floating along with rose bushes all around as well as the screened in decorated area, the night sky was perfectly seen as well as the moon reflected in the water, the hot tub had radio speakers all around it and wine and other alcoholic beverages in the cooloer.

It was a sight to see all of this. The pool, the decorations, the smell, the..Everything. This place was amazing. "You aim to please, don't you..." She laughed to herself slightly, she actually didn't expect anything less from her royal friend. She stared at the water until one problem surfaced into her head. "A bathing suit..I didn't bring one..How am I supposed to swim in the beautiful pool?" It would really be disappointing to come to such a beautiful place and not be able to enjoy it fully.

He stood beside her looking at the beauty. "It even amazes me the beauty of this Palace." Gold stepped to the edge of the water putting his hand gently in, it was cool not warm not cold perfect on a warm cool night. Gold slowly removed his royal armor and cloak. He placed his belt down that had his Pokeballs on it. He now was with no shirt and in his Gold gym shorts. There was a scar from his right shoulder diagnol all the way across his chest to his lower abdomen area.

"Gooooold~" Rin whined and waved her hand, trying to get his attention. "I can't swim naked! I need a bathing suit!" She really didn't want to impose, but she wanted to have a swim with her old friend and the sight of him only made her want to spend even more time with him. And the pool sounded like the perfect place to remember old times.

"Well do you not have underwear Rin?" Gold chuckled and smiled brushing his raven black hair back. His Gold eyes were bright like a cat at night. Oh gold saw the want in her eyes. she wanted to swim with him, old times, after all these months and years will he finally?

"Hmph, I do..." She gave a quick glance around, to make sure no one was watching. "Fine, you win.." She pulled up her shirt and took it off, throwing it aside and then did the same with her shorts. And at that moment she was grateful for the area around the pool being as warm as was. Self-consciously, she folded her arms over her chest she walked over to the water and knelled down by it to dip her hand in the water before stepping in.

Gold chuckled and went over to the radio and played soft vocaloid songs. He stepped to the stairs of the pool and placed his hand on the cool gold plated rail. He slowly went into the pool the water quickly was easy to get use too. Rose peddles floated all around. So fancy the pool area is, the king made it that way always. Gold checked her out his gold eyes skimmed her body, it was loli sized but it was really cute. Oh to Gold she was the most irresistible female on the planet. "Coming in Rin?" He said softly fixing his eyes upon her.

Rin stepped completely into the pool, letting the water calm her as she made her way over to Gold. She grabbed his arm, but could barely grip it because of the slippery water. "Your eyes are way to pretty for a boy." She joked, a smile forming on her face. Rin splashed the boy, smirking. "Eyes are up here, Goldy."

Gold blushed hard as she held his arm. Oh arceus he could just melt. "Well, i suppose i am cursed then with these Gold eyes...that seem to attract you." He raised and eyebrow cockly and chuckled. When he was splashed he laughed lightly and splashed back blushing. "I so was not looking at your...ahem nevermind." The golden eyed male swam a little ways over to the shallow end leaning against the pool wall. "Come? join me over here Rin?"

She laughed, shaking her head at his cocky attitude. "Whatever..." She wadded over to the shallow end to take a place close next to him. "Hmf..My eyes are just blue. Simple, hm?" Rin looked down at the water as it calmed and she saw her reflection. She couldn't help but smile as she saw him in her reflection as well. "You're such an idiot, Gold.." She smiled affectionately over at him. Gold smirked and chuckled pulling her by her hips in front of him her chest against hers now. He looked into her eyes for another long moment. "Rin...your so beautiful...all this years...i-i."

There goes her heartbeat again. Back to beating quickly. By instinct, she rested her hands on his shoulders, looking back into his Gold eyes. "I'm not, r-really...But..What?" His hands went from her hips over to her lower back sliding gently. "You are Rin, the most beautiful girl on this earth." His left hand on her lower back his right hand went to her cheek once more as he caressed it. "We...have known each other for so so long...we have kissed tonight...after many years..." Gold looked at her with affection and passion in his eyes. The male slowly leaned his forehead on hers.

The blonde blinked in understanding. She could feel this heat that's been rising ever sense they had made contact. Was now the right time? It seemed as good a time then any other. She focused on his eyes, an over-whelming feeling of love washing over her. An emotion by the name of lust she saw in his eyes. And she knew that same emotion could be found in her eyes too, she felt it. "So..." Golds heart is about to explode from his chest. His breath seemed to be caught by his love for her. Is it okay? best friends for so long, one night! one damn night Golds dream could come true finally. "Rin..." He said her name with so much love, it was spoken so softly. Gold once more pressed his lips against hers gently as his hands slid down to her lower back both resting there as she was close to his chest.

She kissed him back this time. Passionately. This couldn't be that wrong, I mean, they both deserved this after so long. So long waiting..."Gold.." She said his name, just his touch was making her go crazy. She wasn't sure what to do, but she was sure that she was ready for this. Gold was kissing her moving his lower lip up and his upper lip down. The simple peck became a long smooch. His hands finger tips gently trailed up her spine as the water still so perfect temp, and the music so soft still. Gold has never gone this far with her ever, so why would he stop now.

The kiss was obviously getting deeper so she did what she could to keep up with it, following his actions in perfect sync. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she began getting caught up in the moment. Gold was lost...very lost with the Japanese Idol in his presence. Gold kissed her cheek going lover as his smooth warm moist lips trailed across her skin. The male pressed his lips against her neck kissing softly as his hands trailed her spine seductively now.

She shivered. This new feeling was definitely a good one. She moved her neck to where he had more access to it, her eyes closed in embarrassment, a heavy blush spread across her face. Gold had better access as his lips kissed her neck gently and warm his lips grazed her skin he gently began to nibble now up her neck to her ear lobe. His cheeks were flammed as well he was quite nervous as well but he would try to be as gentle and sweet to her as possible.

Rin was enjoying this but she urged him to continue, this kind of play was driving her crazy. She needed the full experience as quickly as possible being the impatient girl she is. "Gold...H-..Hurry..Stop being such a tease.." Gold blushed super hard hearing her say such things. "R-Rin..." Gold nibbled her neck more and switched off and on from her neck to her ear then her lips. The Prince slowly slide off her top strings down.

Her breath got slower as she tried to stay calm, she felt as though she was on fire. Passion is an emotion she didn't handle very often at all. "Gold..." She smiled slightly at seeing his face, even he was flustered. Gold looked down as her bra came off. "Rin...may...I" His cheeks were so red, his chest pounding so hard, well something else was hard to but hopefully she didn't catch on to that just...yet. Prince Gold smiled at her and kissed her so softly on the lips with a quick peck. "You are so cute..."

"May you..?" She looked up at him, not bothering to cover her chest anymore. She was embarrassed, yes. But she felt as though she didn't need to hide anything from the boy towering over her at the moment. "Thank you..." She blushed. He just had that kind of effect on her. Gold gently slid his hands from her lower back and onto her tummy, he slowly and gently slid them up and onto her loli sized breast. He cuffed his hands over them massaging her gently she was cute so he was going to always forever be gentle with her. Wile he did so he kissed her neck going to her shoulder then back up. "Rin~" He kinda moaned into her ear with soft tone.

"Nm.." She tensed, making a low mewling sound as he gripped her chest. As gentle as he was being, it was still a sensitive area. And it felt...Good, this kind of contact. And upon hearing him say her name, she flickered her azure eyes to his face. "H-Hmm?" Gold smirked at how she was so sensitve. Gold gripped her hips and turned setting her on the pool edge, since he was tall and standing in the shallow he leaned his head down kissing between her chest and going to the left curling his moist warm lips around her left breast and gently teasing her with his tongue.

This was driving her crazy. But in a good way, for sure. She squirmed and made inaudible noises of pleasure threw out the experience."Ah...Gold..." Rin whined, nearly to the point of panting. "I said..N-Not to be a tease..." Gold was just egged on more to continue teasing the girl. "Rin, your so very cute." Gold kissed up her chest and pressed his lips against hers once more kissing a bit more roughly this time. Teasing wouldn't stop there he kissed down her tummy over her belly butting and then in between her inner thighs. His moist warm smooth lips grzing her skin.

Barely having enough time, she kissed him back. The whole ordeal was pleasured torture. "H-How uncouth...To make the Great Rin../W-Wait/..." She stubbornly pouted, she wanted him to hurry. At this point, this teasing just wasn't enough. And she wondered how he could stand not getting anything out of this yet. Gold smirked up at her and winked. "Oh Princess Rin, are you being to teased~." He leans up from kissing her inner thighs. "Would you like to go somewhere more comfy Rin?" Golds room was royal and sensual, queen sized double and there was a gold and silver curtain around the bed as well as lit yellow and purple candles.

Rin nodded. Not only would a bedroom be more comfortable but it would also be more private. "But your bed would get wet...We're covered in water. Unless your highness doesn't mind?" She smiled. Gold smiled, followed by a chuckle as he climbed out of the pool. "Oh no worries at all Rin." He reached his hands out to her to help her up. Gold was going to carry her romantically in his arms.

She allowed herself to get helped from the pool and even lowered herself to letting him carry her. "Good.." She smiled up at him. He really did even look like a prince. Gold carried sideways in his arms smiling at her sweetly eyes fixed on hers for a moment, once more he got lost in her eyes forgetting he was heading to the room. "Rin...I I Lo..." Gold kissed her with a peck and too his royal room they went.

Confusion flashed in her eyes before she kissed him back. The confusion quickly went away as she focused more on the way to his bedroom until they got there and she could see the large bedroom for herself. Gold smiled at her and gently pinned her on the bed locking his fingers with hers. He pressed his lips against hers once more kissing her roughly and deep, roughly pushing his tongue through her lips.

Rin gripped his hand in hers as she kissed him back, meeting his tongue with hers in a passionate kiss. "M-Mm.." "R-Rin.." He slowly slid down her panties now and removed his shorts as well. "A-are you r-ready Rin." Rin nodded. "I-I..I'm ready.." She had been waiting for this, but now she was just the slightest bit nervous. He kisses her lips once more smiling. "Rin ill be, gentle i promise." Gold took his length and gently slid it inside of her vital area. He kissed her so she would not focus on the pain so much.

She squeezed her eyes shut in pain. The pain is what always comes first. So she tried to focus on the kiss, but it was hard. She wanted to scream, but she knew she couldn't make so much noise so she stayed as quiet as she could. Tears formed in her eyes from the mixture of intense pain and pleasure. "M-M-Mm.." Gold was pleasured extremely, she was a pure, the feeling was so tight, it was warm too. "Rin~" He moans lightly kissing her so passionately and deep. Gold loved this girl more than anything in the world. "Ahh~" He thrusted his hips gently and slowly into her his member went.

Rin kissed him back, even threw the pain. And about now, it wasn't hurting as much. It was actually starting to feel amazingly /good/. "Ah.." She moaned quietly and gently tangled her hands in his hair. "G-Gold..." Golds cheeks were bright red, he turned over on his back her now on top of him. The male looked up at her his golden eyes gleamed and shimmered from the candle lights. "Rin's in charge now." He said with a moaning tone. His length was still inside but it wasn't as painful to her now that he took her virginity. He was honored more than she could ever know.

"I-..In charge?" She panted, her hands now on his chest, her fingers curled slightly to get some sort of grip on him. She raised herself up, and as a way to tease him, she went back down slowly, moaning quietly. "A-Ah..." Gold rested his hands on her lower backside roughly getting a grip and moaning as she went down. "Ahh~ Rin~" He moaned softly as he felt her vital area wrap around his member. Is this a dream? or is this actually happen. If it was a dream Arceus let it last forever~3

She repeated this action a few more times before she was basically sweating. She couldnt keep that up. The pleasure was racking up higher and higher. Panting, she nodded to him. "Y-You...You should take it f-from here.." Golds chest was red and his cheeks were too. He smiled and gripped her backside and began bouncing her a bit faster and rougher. When he had bounced her down he arched up. "Ahhh! Rin~~" She was so cute sitting on top of him with her hands on his chest.

"Ah!" The sudden change of speed caught her off guard. She still couldn't get over this immense pleasure. She moaned and her nails slightly made marks on his chest. She was a blushing, moaning, mess. Gold was a moaning mess as well, he could go harder but she was so loli and fragile. "R-Rin~! would you like me to go harder?" He moaned as he bounced her on his member. She felt amazing, it was one of the best feelings in his heart ever, 2 years and finally he gets to be one with the girl he knew for so long.

"H-Harder...? The thought excited her, but she wasn't sure if she could handle it. But- "Ah!" Scratch that. If she could handle it this far she could handle that. "Y-Yes.." She moaned once again, the tears from earlier now completely gone. Gold could be pretty rough, but he kept the though of how tight she already feels, plus her loli size. "O-okay Rinny Bear~" Gold leaned up holding her close to his chest kissing her bouncing her at full force now. "R-Rin, i can't hold it any longer~!"

She kissed him back but it was getting harder to. She could feel a sensation pooling at the bottom of her stomach. "I-I can't either- Gold!" She blushed madly, awaiting the final movements that held her release. He felt it building up he couldn't hold anymore. "Rin. i-im cumming!" The Prince arched his waist up as his arms were snug around her as his forhead leaned against hers his lips inches from hers as well. "Rin!" Gold moaned loudly as he came holding her close. Rin couldn't help but moan loudly to her first release. "A-Ahh!" She moaned once more, more quietly this time, the feeling being a bit over-whelming for her at first, the feeling of absolute pleasure.

Gold fell back onto the bed with her in her arms laying on his chest. His breathing was hard matching hers as well. "Rin...I Love You." The words finally came out after 2 years since her and Len. She basically collapsed against his chest. "I love..I love you too, Gold..." She was, to say the least, exhausted. It was about time this had happened. She was waiting for this, and she had loved every second.

Gold stroked her back gently with his hand and kissed her lips gently, his eyes got teary for a moment. "Rin..." He just wanted to say her name, he pulled the covers over them and snuggled into her. Gold was laying flat and she kinda just collapsed onto his chest. She kissed him back and her eyes closed. "I love you.." She mumbled, as she began falling asleep. She snuggled into his chest. Though this was just fore tonight, she might as well enjoy it.

Gold smiled and said it silently back as well. "I love you too..." His eyes slowly shut, it was a dream come true, one night though. It may not be how he wanted it to be, but one night is what she wanted and every minute was filled with perfectness. With the end of the night his eyes were closed as she was snug into his arms he fell asleep...

Rin fell asleep soon after him, sighing with content. Tonight was perfect. She knew her dreams were going to be filled those Golden eyes.

Like that, one night of pure love flowed through two individuals who long to be with each other but they never could something always stopped them. Did they go against fate? Was it not suppose to happen? It did, and the two will forever remember the night.

THE END


End file.
